The Forbidden Love Affair
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Outlaw Queen] Set during the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. Regina and Robin Hood begin to have a secret love affair. Please and review! Prompt #5 for Outlaw Queen Week: Forbidden Love


Outlaw Queen Week, Day 5, Prompt: "Forbidden Love"

"The Forbidden Love Affair"

An Outlaw Queen fic by BroadwayStarlet

Genre: Romance  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Robin Hood and Regina Mills  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time, Regina Mills, and this interpretation of Robin Hood, Roland Hood, etc. etc. belong to DisneyABC, Adam Horowitz, and Eddy Kitsis. Thanks go to Lana Parrilla and Sean Maguire  
>Summary: Set during the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. Regina and Robin Hood begin to have a secret love affair. Please and review!<p>

* * *

><p>Queen Regina was great at putting on a show. She pretended she was annoyed by Snow White, Prince Charming, Belle, Robin Hood, and even little Roland as stayed in her castle. Truthfully, their presence was a little bit obnoxious, but she pretended it was much worse than it was. If she'd been alone in her castle, the pain of losing Henry would dominate every thought of every day. Despite what she said and how she acted, the queen was grateful for the distraction.<p>

Hiding her feelings for a certain thief wasn't had either. She certainly didn't want him to think she felt anything but disdain for him, and most definitely not attraction or affection. He irritated her, he charmed her, he infuriated her, and then he grinned his knowing smile at her. Regina would swoon, and then she would catch herself, angry that this man could make her react this way. How could she feel so strongly, so soon? She couldn't even pinpoint what it was she felt. She could not, would not, fall in love with Robin Hood.

_He will never be able to see you as anything but the Evil Queen, _she told herself. _He will never care about you. _Besides, he was a thief, he was dirty, and he smelled like forest. He was obnoxiously chivalrous and honorable, and _no, don't swoon over his grin! _His grin was annoying too. Perfect, but annoying. Why _was_ he always smiling at her like that anyway? Regina rolled her eyes. Locksley had the nerve to snark back at her. She should light him _on fire!_

But it was the queen who felt she was on fire. Every time he looked at her, her heart did a few flips in her chest. Involuntary flips. How could one man make her heart feel two polar opposites – loathing and love? The Queen didn't know her heart was capable of feeling attraction and passionate love ever again. After Daniel died, she close off her heart to never feeling this way for anyone ever again, but meeting the thief seemed to wake up these feelings somewhere in her soul.

They were sitting around a table, discussing their next attack on the Wicked Witch, and he was being especially irritating today – making ridiculous suggestions – like gathering an army and ambushing her.

"What army, might I ask?" Regina snapped.

"I thought a queen like you would have numerous guards, an army to wipe away your enemies?"

"Before the curse, not now," she said, rolling her eyes. "And how exactly do you expect to ambush a magic practicing witch? She'll see us coming."

"My apologies, my lady," he retorted and grinned. He seemed to like getting under her skin.

"I've had enough of this. If anyone comes up with an intelligent idea, come find me." Regina rose from the table, swishing her dress behind her, flipped her hair, and marched off. She smiled to herself, content that she'd caused a scene. She continued marching down the corridor and turned a corner.

"My lady." Regina heard a voice behind her. Only one person called her that. She rolled her eyes. "Your Majesty." She still didn't stop. "Regina?"

This irritated her. "How _dare _you address me so informally?"

"I called you by your title."

"What do you want?"

Robin finally caught up with her. "I want to know what this act is all about. Why are you acting like this?"

"You irritate me."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "I can tell. You don't hide it at all."

"Why should I hide it?"

"Your hatred is exaggerated. You're trying too hard to hate me, Your Majesty."

She laughed. "I don't have to _try _at all."

"Even so, my lady," Robin said – and there was that irritating smile again. "No one could possibly be that annoyed by anyone." Regina huffed at that. "I think you like putting on this act. Pretending you hate me." He took a step forward, and she took one back.

"I don't have to pretend," she said, trying to keep her strong tone. Her voice cracked. Her façade was crumbling. Robin stepped closer still, so close that the Queen was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Now she couldn't breathe_. Stay strong, stay regal, keep up the act, don't give in, don't let him in,_ she told herself.

"Then why, Your Majesty?" His voice softened now.

"I don't have to explain myself," Regina replied.

"Well, if there's anything I've done to offend you, I apologize. I never wished for you to hate me, or to hurt you. I am sorry, Regina."

Now he was so apologetic that he was almost sweet. And he was so close, and so kind to her. She realized he was even more handsome than she'd thought. And his eyes were so blue!

"It's…fine," she said, now struggling to concentrate.

"I do thank you for saving Roland from that monkey. And I meant what I said – that you have a mother's touch."

"Thank you."

Robin took another step closer, and stared into her eyes. It seemed as if he was struggling to concentrate as much as she was. "Do you know how beautiful you are? I can see it even better, standing this close to you."

Regina smiled a little. "You aren't so bad looking yourself – but you're still irritating."

They weren't sure who moved in closer, or who reached for the other first. Either way, they reached for each other and they were wrapped in each other's arms, and before Regina could think or protest, Robin's lips crashed against hers. His arms encircled her waist, and he pushed her against the wall. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Her arms went around his neck, and she pulled him against her. Nothing had ever felt as wonderful as this, than being so close to him, wrapped in his arms, and _that kiss. _She felt sparks, and she was sure she felt lightheaded.

Regina pulled back, and his expression showed that he was just as overwhelmed as she was.

"My lady," he said, breathless. "So that's why you were pretending to hate me?"

Regina huffed, attempting to keep up her façade. _"Please, _it was just a kiss. Don't mistake a kiss for feelings."

Robin pulled her back in for another kiss. This one, though not as long, was just as passionate, and maybe even more so. Now he knew how to kiss her. He whispered against her lips. "You and I both know that's not true."

"Fine," she admitted. "I don't hate you."

He kissed her again. "And?"

"And nothing, Locksley," she said. "Except that you're a decent kisser."

"Mmhm," he said, pecking her lips again.

"Alright fine, I admit feelings of attraction to you. And you're more than just decent, I suppose."

"Good," he said, "That's all I needed to hear." He grinned that charming perfect grin. "I like you, Your Majesty. I'd like to see you again like this."

"I'm sure we could arrange something."

Robin Hood gave her one last kiss and then he left her side. She smiled to herself and went back to her chambers, while Robin returned to the meeting. She expected it to stay this way – they'd pretend to hate each other and to argue. One of them would storm off, and the other would come find them and they'd start kissing.

Regina was right, but what she didn't intend was that she began to look forward to their secret meetings, and secret passionate rendezvous. They didn't just kiss, though a lot of their time was spent wrapped in each other's arms; they talked and got to know each other.

And she fell in love with him. He was kind, sweet, romantic, chivalrous, caring, handsome, brave…rather perfect. Just thinking of him made her heart flutter, and she found it hard not to smile when they were in the same room. So much for putting on a show.

Being with him made her feel happier than she had in years. He was filling a void that even loving Henry couldn't fill. The need for romantic love. Of course it didn't fill her need for Henry, but Robin certainly helped.

Regina and Robin began to meet at other times – not just after meetings. They spent every moment together that they could.

They agreed to meet one day out in the garden, away from everyone else. Regina walked through the rose bushes, looking for him.

"My lady," he called. He was sitting in her gazebo, which was now overgrown with ivy.

"I haven't been out here since I was married to the king," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Back then it felt like a place to be alone, like a safe haven. Now it seems romantic and I don't think I'd ever want to be here without you."

Robin leaned in and kissed her soft and slow on her lips. "I think any place we meet in private can be romantic, my lady." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She hugged him tighter. "I like the way you think."

They sat together on a bench in the gazebo, and she leaned into him. He brushed back her long dark curls and kissed her. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

Regina kissed him again. "I think I love you."

Robin smiled. "I know I love you."

They spent the afternoon together, only parting so that they wouldn't arrive to dinner together. No one else – not even Roland – knew they spent every moment possible together.

Regina arrived at dinner last, and was careful not even to make eye contact with him. "Good evening," she said in general to the whole room, and sat down across from him.

Once Snow and Charming were deep in conversation with Belle, Philip, and Aurora, she glanced over to him. She wanted to smile or nod, but someone might notice. He winked at her. She rolled her eyes. Now he was risking too much. The Queen stared at her plate and ate in silence, not looking at anyone.

At the end of the meal, Robin was the first to rise, bidding the royals goodnight, and taking Roland with him. He tucked Roland into bed and told Little John he'd be out late, so if Roland needed anything he'd be coming for John. Robin returned to the dining room, and found Regina still sitting there, sipping a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry for being so late," he said.

"You didn't take long," she said. "And I know what it's like to have a son." She smiled fondly at the memory of putting Henry to bed when he was small. Then her smile faded.

Robin rounded the table, sat next to her, and leaned in for a kiss. "No more frowns, my lady," he whispered. "Now more sadness."

"Not with you here, my love," she said. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Robin, come with me. I think we should go somewhere private."

"Someone could come here any moment and find us."

She smiled and nodded. "That and I don't want you to leave my side until morning. Well, actually, I don't want you to leave ever, but we'll have to part to change and for breakfast."

"Are you saying…?" Was she asking him to stay in her bed with her?

Regina nodded and kissed him again. "Make love to me tonight."

He kissed her back. "I'd be honored." He rose and pulled her up with him, hugging her close. Robin was half tempted to lay her down across the table right then and there. But it was too risky. Although it would be their little inside joke and their secret if they did. But he also loved her and respected her more than that. He took her hand and they walked together to her room. Once inside, he reached for her, pulling her into his arms for a deep kiss. "Alone at last, and no one to bother us." He paused to kiss her again. "You know, eventually we'll have to tell everyone we're together. I'm not ashamed, my lady."

Regina pulled back. "Neither am I, but I know I'd never hear the end of it from Snow White, Belle, and Aurora. I'd rather avoid questions and comments like _I always knew you'd find happiness." _

He laughed. "I'm sure she means it in a kind way."

"But she's the reason I wasn't happy for so long."

He nodded and understood. "Don't think of the past, Regina. I'm quite content with the present. I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too," she smiled. "But let's keep this a secret a little longer."

"As you wish, my lady." Robin grinned at her. "The secret is rather exciting, isn't it? Our **forbidden love** affair, how romantic."

She smiled. "A little." Regina leaned in for another kiss and led him to her bed.

Robin pulled off his shirt over his head, and reached for the laces on her corset-dress. Her dress loosened and she pulled it down. Robin continued to kiss her, and then moved down to her neck and chest. She helped him unlace her bustier, and he opened it, kissing further down her chest. "So beautiful."

Soon their clothes were piled on the floor, and the queen and the thief were tangled in her black satin sheets. He reached up to stroke her cheek and kiss her again, and something on his right wrist caught her eye. She took his wrist and looked at it. Even in the dim candlelight of her bedchamber, she could distinctly see the lion tattoo on his wrist. The same lion tattoo that was on the man in the tavern all those years ago, when Tinkerbell showed her her soul mate.

She'd found him. She'd fallen in love with him, even though she didn't know why he was drawn to her. Something about him draw her in, made her love him. It was magic. They really were soul mates.

"What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled that she was looking at his tattoo so intently.

"Nothing's wrong, my love," she said. "Nothing at all." She brought his wrist to her lips and she kissed the mark of their true love. "I just didn't know you had a tattoo. I like it."

It all made sense now. Regina pulled him in for another kiss. Now wasn't the time for their story. She might tell him one day, but for now she wasn't sure how to explain that they were always meant to be together.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Robin."

* * *

><p>Please send me a review!<p> 


End file.
